The Game
by Brighteyes of Thunderclan
Summary: Silverpaw wants many things. To be a warrior, to be respected, to be noticed by the tom she fawns over and to be accepted by those she calls the Dream Team. But life isn't always perfect. Silverpaw is known to hold grudges for many moons, and this one is not to be forgotten easily. In a game to test the apprentices' strength and skill before they become warriors, will she forgive?


**Here's our one-shot contest winner's prize! Hope you like it!**

"G'morning!" A pleasant voice greeted the silver tabby as she stretched in her nest. Silverpaw didn't reply, instead shooting the speaker an icy glare.

"Oh, come on! It was just a joke, Silverpaw. Honest, we thought you wouldn't take it so seriously!" Another voice, belonging to dashing tom of about twelve moons, joined the first. Silverpaw ignored him as well, leaning over to lick her ruffled chest fur. Her mentor would be with her any moment, and again they would commence prepping for her assessment. _Soon, Silverpaw, soon you'll be out of here._ She assured herself as the pair kept bugging her. The first speaker, a sturdy brown she-cat with fiery orange eyes, huffed indignantly.

"Great Starclan, Silverpaw, it's not the end of the world," She snapped irritably, "It was just a joke!" Green eyes flashing, Silverpaw stiffened, resisting the temptation to thwack the other apprentice over the head, claws unsheathed. She knew this grudge would take a while to fade; the scars of embarrassment, though invisible, were red and raw, fresh and deep.

"Aw, c'mon Duskpaw. She's just being a baby." The tom muttered, flicking his tail as he made his way out into the camp clearing; his glossy, pale silver pelt flashed in the sun, frosted white tips of his fur glittering like ice shards. Duskpaw followed, glancing over her shoulder one last time at Silverpaw, who averted her gaze.

"Jerks," She growled once they were out of earshot.

"They'll get over themselves," A sleepy yawn sounded behind her, and she turned toward it.

"I don't know if I'll get over it!" She hissed, "They did it in front of the whole Clan, too! Great Starclan, they're all gonna stare at me when I go out there…what am I gonna do, Pebblepaw?" Her sister, a dappled gray she-cat with black spots racing down her face and around her eyes like ashy smudges, twitched her whiskers in amusement.

"Just go out there with your head up high, and face them. It's not that hard, Silverpaw." She purred. Silverpaw's slim tail twitched, and she fought to hide her anxiety.

"But _he'll_ be out there!" She squeaked.

"You're almost a warrior. Then, nothing will matter. He's a warrior, you'll be a warrior, and trust me, he likes you already." Pebblepaw smirked.

"How do you know? He never talks to me," Silverpaw toys with the moss at her paws, staring at it intently.

"So? You've had a crush on him forever anyway. It's about time your secret got out." Pebblepaw shrugged.

"But he didn't need to know! It's my fault. I never should've told Wavepaw. I thought he could talk to him but _noooooo_ he tells his _sister_ whose mouth is bigger than her ugly face!" Silverpaw spat angrily.

"Silverpaw!" Pebblepaw exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Right. Sorry. Duskpaw isn't ugly, just a brat." Silverpaw griped.

"Whatever," Pebblepaw sighed, "I'm hungry. Wanna share a trout?"

"Sure," Silverpaw agreed, "I'm in the mood for a nice fat fish." The sisters exited the apprentice den, and basked in the glow of the warm Greenleaf sun. It danced off of their sleek, shining pelts like moonbeams on the ripples of the lake. The strong, musky smell of fresh fish and clear streams seemed to call their names, the sweet perfume of water lilies, earthy scents of reeds and smooth, wet stones and watermint carried on the light breeze. It stirred their fur with a gentle caress, and Silverpaw leaned out to stick her face in the brilliant comforts of home. She scanned the clearing, wary of sighting the very tom she'd been dreading meeting this morning, though the feeling in her stomach clashed greatly with the longing and tense excitement of her heart.

"Do you see him?" Silverpaw whispered. Pebblepaw shook her head.

"Nope. All clear." She replied. Silverpaw visibly relaxed, and trotted eagerly toward the freshkill pile. Snatching the largest visible trout, she carried it back to where Pebblepaw sat, patiently waiting. Silverpaw dropped the fish at her sister's paws and plopped down on the ground beside her, taking a hearty bite and chewing meditatively. She glanced over to where her mentor sat, the slender black tom joking easily with his three friends. Nightsplash, a young warrior, was a first time mentor. He was a good one, very kind and patient. _He never talks to me like that, though_. Silverpaw thought. She couldn't wait to be a warrior; the cats she desperately wanted to befriend were so close, yet so far.

Nightsplash's friends were the enviable type. There was Sparrowheart, a handsome, dark pelted tom with glowing pale blue eyes who was always laughing. He could make a joke of anything. Then there was Shadefeather: every tom wanted to be with her, and every she-cat wanted to be her. With her long black and gold spotted pelt, tufted ears and brilliant amber eyes, she was very beautiful, and just as talented. Then there was Hawkeye, who was the head of every patrol, first picked for gatherings and everything else. A Clan favorite. The fourth cat of that group wasn't present, and for that Silverpaw was glad. Yet, disappointed, too. She wanted to know if he felt the same, yet she didn't wish to be rejected. Such was the struggle. It was Silverpaw's wish to be a part of that life, the life of a warrior. Pebblepaw didn't understand, or care very much, about fitting in with them. They were Dream Team, the Fab Five, the ultimatum. With her, she knew it would be the Super Six. Duskpaw and Wavepaw couldn't care less, but nonetheless they'd practically spoiled her chances. She'd had everything planned out, from what she would say when they invited her in to the adventures they'd have. Everyday, Nightsplash seemed to have a new story, a wild tale. Silverpaw wanted a piece of that. She wanted to be the main character. Of course, she had some competition. She knew Petaldust, a brand new warrior, liked Nightsplash and wanted t join the Dream Team just as much as Silverpaw. But the silver tabby she-cat knew that the coveted spot would be hers. With a grin, she swallowed and took another bite of fish.

Once half of the trout was gone, Nightsplash came to fetch her.

"We're gonna have some fun today," He grinned mischievously.

"Fun? I thought we were going to-" Silverpaw mewed, confused, but her cut her off.

"This is just as much review as it is fun, I promise," Nightsplash assured her, the white patch over his left eye seeming particularly bright in the glaring sunlight.

"Alright," Silverpaw conceded, "What're we doing then?" She was always up for a good game.

"It's a tracking game," Nightsplash explained, "And we'll be playing with the other apprentices," Silverpaw frowned, "Don't worry, I know it sounds a little boring, but it's gonna be great. So, half of you will be the chasers, and the others will be the runaways. The chasers will pretend to be a patrol sent out to track down thieving rogues, which are the runaways. The object of the game is to capture every runaway before they reach their home base, which is the island in the middle of that pond near the sandy clearing. A couple warriors are going to be chasers and runaways, too. We'll figure out who's who when we get to the clearing. You ready?"

"Rules?" She asked.

"Glad you asked. No claws, but force is necessary in capture. Boundaries are anywhere where you don't break the code," He winked. Silverpaw smiled.

"I am so gonna win this game!" She purred.

"I wouldn't be too sure," Nightsplash said slyly, "Rumor has it Beechclaw's gonna put up a good fight." Silverpaw froze.

"He-he's playing?" She stammered.

"Of course!" Nightsplash grinned, "I hope that's not a distraction for you…"

"You two-tongued slimeball, you heard everything yesterday, didn't you?" Silverpaw accused him furiously, green eyes narrowed, slim tail lashing.

"Who didn't? But don't worry, Silverpaw. Not that you heard it from me, but…" Her mentor leaned in conspiratorially, "…he thinks you're pretty cute." With a new spring in her step, the apprentice followed Nightsplash out of camp.

As they met up with the others in the sandy clearing, Silverpaw took in her potential teammates and competition. Duskpaw and Wavepaw were there, as was Pebblepaw and the three youngest apprentices: Flowerpaw, Hollowpaw, and Swiftpaw. All of Nightsplash's friends were there, too. All except for Beechclaw. She wondered where he was. Silverpaw shivered in excitement, her body alive with anticipation. The games would be hers to win.

"Alright, cats!" Hawkeye called out, his crystal clear, gray-eyed gaze skimming over all of the players, "Team captains have been chosen by Greenfoot," He referenced a respected elder, and the players nodded, "and they are myself and Shadefeather. Shadefeather, would you like to choose a teammate first?"

"I'd be delighted," The gold and black spotted warrior giggled, stepping forward to join her friend at the head of the group. "I choose…Sparrowheart." The dark warrior padded up and stood behind the she-cat, whispering advice in her ear.

"I choose Nightsplash," Hawkeye announced. Silverpaw's mentor left her side, and she waited patiently for her name to be called.

"Wavepaw!"

"Pebblepaw."

"Duskpaw!"

"Silverpaw." He name called out by Hawkeye, Silverpaw's green eyes lit up as she saw her mentor and sister beckoning for her to join them. Hawkeye winked at her as she walked past him, and a little extra bounce was added to her step. She was nearly there!

"Flowerpaw!"

"Sorry I'm late!" A deep, thrumming voice rang out through the clearing. A cream-pelted tom, his legs and tail crisscrossed with pale brown stripes, skidded as he tried to halt his momentum. He had run into the clearing, out of breath and panting. Deep emerald green eyes shone as he took in the teams.

"So whose am I on?" Beechclaw asked. Silverpaw's heart pounded irrationally. _Of course he'll be on my team. Why wouldn't Hawkeye choose his best friend?_

"Seeing as it's my turn to pick, I'd say you're with us!" Hawkeye mused, smirking at Shadefeather, who pouted playfully.

"Oh, darn it!" She laughed, "I choose Hollowpaw, then."

"And we get Swiftpaw!" Hawkeye finished the choosing with a flourish, "Now, to figure out who will be the chaser and who will be the runaways…Shadefeather and I will pull one twig from a bush and break it in half. Whoever gets the bigger half gets first choice of who they want to be," He concluded. The pair sauntered up to a juniper berry bush and Shadefeather neatly nipped off a long, dry twig. Each warrior took an end in their jaws and pulled apart. Shadefeather came out on top, her half just slightly bigger. A triumphant gleam in her golden gaze, she said her team would be the runaways. Silverpaw bounced about excitedly; she would be a chaser.

"We'll count to ten while you scatter," Hawkeye told Shadefeather, who nodded before dashing away, leading her team into the depths of Riverclan territory. Silverpaw heard a distant splash and purred: this would be too easy.

"One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten! Here we come, rogues!"

All at once, the chasers were off. Silverpaw lost herself in the exhilaration of running across the soft, grainy beaches that ran alongside the river. She pushed herself to sprint, and almost immediately, she was at the head of the pack. She heard her teammates begin to branch off: Hawkeye's quick, light footfalls went left, and Nightsplash's heavier, pounding paws veered right as he lept into the river. Swiftpaw, fast and wiry, hurried ahead and disappeared into the sparse underbrush. It was just her, Pebblepaw, and Beechclaw running together now. The wind against her face, and the feel of her paws pounding against the porous ground sent Silverpaw soaring, and as she lept over the fallen logs that littered the beach, she felt as though she might be flying. In the far off stretches of territory, a shout could be heard, and Nightsplash's frustrated voice echoed over the empty expanse.

"I see you there! Hollowpaw, you're not supposed to be across the border! Get back here!"

Beechclaw laughed, hearing his friend. Silverpaw couldn't help but laugh as well, and didn't realize her sister had split off from the pair.

"You're fast," Beechclaw breathed as he matched pace with her, striped tail streaming out behind his as it rippled in the breeze.

"You don't say," Silverpaw grinned, putting on an extra burst of speed to match her heart rate. It had sped up once he talked to her. _Great Starclan, how can he make me feel this way?_ Both too out of breath to speak now, the pair darted through the marshy land of Riverclan territory, taking in the scents and sights. She strained her eyes to spot one of the runaways.

"I've got Flowerpaw!" Hawkeye's triumphant yowl echoed across the treeless landscape. Silverpaw wanted to cheer, but a swift tap on her shoulder from a certain cream-colored tom made her throat close up tight.

"Look, it's Shadefeather!" He whispered, his voice a low hiss, no more than a tingling breeze against her ear. She quivered in delight.

"Where?" She replied, voice equally soft.

"In those rushes. See?" They slowed their run and crouched low to the wet ground, watching with keen, shining eyes as the tall grass swayed. There was a flash of black and gold, and just a suddenly as she had appeared, the beautiful warrior seemed to vanish. Silverpaw stared hard at the rushes, and strained her ears. There was a quick series of thumps, and Shadefeather shot out of the bush and toward the river.

"Got her!" Beechclaw shouted, racing after his friend as she lept into the babbling brook and began paddling downstream. A streak of cream fur and brown tabby stripes, Beechclaw launched himself in after her. Silverpaw heard another set of footsteps, these ones slower and clumsier than Shadefeather's. Tearing her eyes away from the river chase, the silver apprentice spotted Wavepaw and Duskpaw trampling their way out of the reeds.

"Move it, fatty!" Duckpaw grunted.

"Stop stepping on my tail!" Wavepaw snapped.

""Gotcha," Silverpaw said to herself before sprinting after the fumbling apprentices. Duckpaw, hearing the approaching pawsteps, whipped around. Her orange eyes widened and the she-cat pushed her brother forward anxiously.

"It's Silverpaw! She's after us, move!" Duskpaw howled, shoving past her brother and sprinting ahead. Wavepaw glanced over his shoulder and began running, too.

"Wait for me!" He called. Silverpaw's green eyes narrowed and she grinned; catching them would be _too_ easy.

"Just give up now before you lose your pride, too!" She crowed happily, chasing down the siblings. Weaving easily around the rocks and twigs, jumping deftly over small, trickling streams, Silverpaw made for a formidable opponent. And Wavepaw just couldn't run fast enough.

"Bam! You're outta here!" Silverpaw cheered as she whacked him on the rump with an outstretched paw. Wavepaw's pace slowed to a jog and he glared at her.

"Fox dung!" He spat.

"You can't catch me!" Duskpaw laughed, looking back at her brother and Silverpaw gleefully. Without looking where she was running, Duskpaw hurtled forward at top speed. Silverpaw gasped and began dashing toward the brown she-cat.

"Duskpaw, stop!" She called anxiously.

"Never!" Duskpaw shouted. Wavepaw saw what was going to happen just after Silverpaw did.

"Duskpaw, look out for the-!" He yowled. But it was too late.

THWACK!

Duskpaw smacked headfirst into the hulking form of a red and white beast.

"Fox," Wavepaw mewed quietly, watching as his dazed littermate stirred faintly, sprawled out at the forepaws of an enormous male fox.

"Don't just stand there, we have to do something!" Silverpaw cried, running to aid the brown-furred apprentice. Wavepaw stood still, rooted in place by shock. "Wavepaw!" It was no use: the handsome tom wouldn't budge. Exasperated, Silverpaw left him behind and went after the fox. It was intently sniffing the cat that had run into it, pearly fangs bared, a low growl in the back of its throat. Raising a paw, it prepared to strike the defenseless Duskpaw.

"Go away!" Silverpaw shouted, swatting the fox's nose with vicious claws, "Leave her alone!" It snarled at the silver tabby, red pelt puffed up to twice its size. Silverpaw glowered at it, as if daring it to hit her back. It accepted the challenge. The force of the fox's black paw nearly sent her flying, but the lithe apprentice was able to break her fall with a roll. As the fox attempted once again to smite Duskpaw, Silverpaw clawed at its muzzle, blood welling up and red fur getting caught between her claws. As it shook its head, trying to rid itself of the unpleasant stinging, Silverpaw lept up and onto its shoulders.

Remembering the badger rides her father had given her and Pebblepaw as kits, she dug her claws in deep and hung on as the fox reared and bucked like a frightened pony. It roared with anger, and Silverpaw was afraid that the next time it bucked, the flailing forepaws would come crashing down onto Duskpaw. Wavepaw was still frozen, unhelpful, at the edge of the glade.

"Wavepaw!" Silverpaw screamed as the fox used all of its might to fling her from its back. Her grip loosened and Silverpaw went flying head over heels, tossed over the fox's shoulders and past its head. In the air, it batted at her like she would a moss ball, and sharp claws bit at her shoulder. Seeing spots, the apprentice landed on the ground in a heap of tangled fur and paws. Her ankle shot pain up her leg like tongues of fire, but Silverpaw knew she had to get up. Duskpaw was still on the ground, and she wasn't getting up anytime soon.

"Nightsplash!" She howled frantically, feeling alone and overwhelmed, "Nightsplash! Hawkeye! Anybody, help!" No one came. The fox, having wiped its face of blood and loose tufts, was closing in on Silverpaw and Duskpaw. The tabby stood up, unsteady, but stood over the other apprentice. She stared, her bright green eyes hard and cold against the black, soulless orbs that glared back at her.

"You're gonna have to get through me, bastard." She hissed, feeling the beast's hot breath on her face. She jutted her muzzle out to meet his. As the fox raised a paw and prepared to strike, a weak cough sounded below her.

"Silverpaw?" Duskpaw whimpered.

"Duskpaw!" Silverpaw exclaimed happily. Fueled by the awakening of her fellow apprentice, Silverpaw raised her own paw and intercepted the powerful blow. The impact sent her body into shock, but she managed to sink a few claws into the eye of the fox as it bent down to inspect its prey. With a howl of rage, it jerked its head up and stamped around, blinded in one eye. Taking the advantage, Silverpaw grabbed Duskpaw's scruff and hauled her up.

"We've gotta go!" She said urgently. Duskpaw scrambled to her paws, and, glancing back at the furious fox one last time, stumbled toward her brother.

"Wavepaw!" Duskpaw called out, voice betraying her pain. She was limping. "Run!" Jolted from his frozen fear, Wavepaw blinked quickly and turned to run, tripping over his own tail in fright. Silverpaw, running on three legs now, lifted him up and pushed him ahead, encouraging Duskpaw to run as well. The fox had gotten over the original trauma, and had turned on his meal, one good eyes burning with anger.

"Go!" Silverpaw urged the others. Standing her ground, she faced the fox. _I'll never get my warrior name,_ she realized, _I'll never see my sister again. Starclan, be good to me._ Closing her eyes, Silverpaw accepted her fate.

"No!"

Nightsplash's voice broke through her wistful haze, and she opened her eyes. Her mentor, along with his friends, had lept on the fox, biting and tearing and scratching ferociously. It fought back, though already wounded. Silverpaw watched, amazed that she was alive, as the warriors chased the once-mighty beast into the distance. They returned to find her collapsed on the ground, scratches oozing and her ankle swollen to the size of a mossball.

"That was really brave," Shadefeather smiled, helping the apprentice up gently.

"You could've been killed!" Hawkeye scolded, gray gaze stern as he reprimanded her, going on and on about the consequences. Beechclaw leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"For all that, I think you were great." He grinned and pulled away; Silverpaw swore he could see her blushing beneath her pelt.

"Thanks," she breathed.

* * *

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Silverpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Silverwillow. Starclan honors your quick thinking and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan."

As the Clan began to cheer her name, chanting it to the stars that shone brightly above, the newly-named Silverwillow gazed out over her clanmates. Nestled among the shining faces were the shining smiles of her parents, glowing with pride. Pebblepaw stood beside them; she would have to wait until her assessments to receive her name, but the apprentice was nonetheless happy for Silverwillow. There was Duskpaw and Wavepaw, grudgingly happy for the silver tabby. Her mentor, Nightsplash, cheered the loudest, alongside Beechclaw. _Beechclaw_. Her heart fluttered. He was walking toward her.

"Hey, _Silverwillow_." He purred, his manner light and friendly "Wanna come eat with us before your vigil?" She stared at him in disbelief, gaze flitting to the group of cats she'd admired for moons that stood behind him, smiling encouragingly. Then, she glanced at her parents, who were talking together, Pebblepaw by their sides. Her heart warmed.

"Thanks, but no thanks, guys. I'm gonna sit with my family tonight," She mewed gratefully.

"No problem, we'll see you on patrol tomorrow!" Shadefeather said cheerfully. As she walked the Dream Team walk away, Silverwillow felt no twinge in her heart that she would've normally had, watching those who she'd admired forever walk away. She turned, and was enveloped in congratulatory licks and embraces from her family. Pebblepaw's eyes shone.

"You did it! You really did it, you're a warrior!" Her sister purred.

"I'm a warrior," Silverwillow smiled, feeling the splint, strung tight against her leg to keep her ankle in place, and meeting the warm gaze of Beechclaw across the clearing.

"Well? Is it all we thought it would be?" Pebblepaw asked.

"It's worth it," Silverwillow nodded, feeling power and pride course through her veins, "All of it."


End file.
